


Favors Repaid and Earned.

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Time Travel, cross-dressing, frank discussion of Wally's canon behavior towards Bart.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Time travel is part of the superhero gig. For the Titans, it also means a lot of opportunity for redefining the term "Titans Together."





	Favors Repaid and Earned.

"So tell me," Speedy - the first one, as bizarre as that was - murmured in Tim’s ear as they stood behind the shoddy kitchen table that had served as the meeting table, for the short amount of time that each of their groups had put forth the pretense of doing anything about their situation before Raven had informed them that they would simply have to _wait_. "Is it _your_ Kid Flash or _our_ Robin that you’ve got the urge to jump?"

Dealing with time travel was, supposedly, part of being a superhero.

Tim did not appreciate that particular obligation. He appreciated it even less when it resulted in his Titans being thrown through some magical loop that brought them face to face with the five founding Titans.

His pleasure declined even further as he watched an entirely too enthusiastic Dick - far happier than Tim had seen him in _months_ during his time period, though Tim hoped Cassie’s conversation with Donna and all the warnings therein would fix that - drag Bart out of the common area and off towards what Tim was pretty sure were bedrooms. Okay, possibly it was more of a mutual dragging, but Dick had initiated it in the first place.

That, of course, was what had led to Speedy’s question.

It had also led to Speedy’s hand cupping Tim’s backside with the general lack of discretion that Harper had at one time been famous for, according to rumor.

At least Tim understood where that rumor came from now.

Ignoring Roy’s question with the same ease as he ignored the way his body responded to Roy’s hand, Tim turned and looked at the only other person on the planet who had ever loved Dick Grayson as much as he did.

And who, in time, would pay for that mistake as fully as Tim had.

"By my calculations," Tim began calmly, "You have been a Teen Titan for almost three years. That would mean that you yourself have been pining over Dick twice as long as you and I are going to share him."

Roy’s hand fell away and through the mask that the redhead no longer wore in Tim’s time period, green eyes blinked back in confusion, reminding Tim that the illusion of arrogance Roy put forth was nothing more than a façade to mask insecurities.

Dick had told Tim that once, between his tongue’s dedicated efforts to lap up every drop of Roy’s come from Tim’s stomach while Roy’s arms had held a still quivering Tim still in his arms. Roy hadn’t confirmed the comment as his mouth had been too busing nibbling away at Tim’s flesh in the crook of Tim’s neck.

But he hadn’t denied it, either, and standing next to the teenage version of Roy, Tim could easily see why.

"A year and a half," Roy muttered, his eyes leaving Tim’s as they began tracing the path made by Dick and Bart. Then the shoulders sagged in defeat and Roy shrugged. "It’s a lot longer than I‘d hoped."

"It might be longer," Tim responded, casting a glance at the couch a room away, where Cassie’s head was bent forward in discussion with the Wonder Girl of this time. They weren’t supposed to be discussing the future, nor sharing any conversation that would potentially alter the timeline. Raven… _their_ Raven, as Dick’s Titans’ Raven would not be a factor for an additional three years…had warned them of every potential ramification of doing so. Not that they needed it, as every single one of Tim's team had been involved in some form of time travel before. At _least_ once. The lecture was old hat to them by now, and they knew the truthfulness of Raven's warnings.

But too much was riding on warning Donna of her fate for Tim to feel remotely obligated to stop Cassie from spilling forth every detail that might stretch that nineteen months he’d spent sharing Dick with Roy.

"Hey, I’ll take what I can get. But what’s this about _sharing_? Does that mean I get into your not-so-short pants as well? Two Robins for the price of one?" Roy shrugged again, and looked as though nineteen months might have been plenty enough time for him.

It might have been, for someone who had not yet held Dick in their arms.

As for Tim, he was far too greedy to be satisfied with nineteen months.

It was with greed in his heart that Tim tugged Roy towards the same path that Dick and Bart had gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A Superman Robot?" Donna frowned at the young blond woman wearing a costume so very similar to her own (even if Donna wouldn’t have been caught dead in those jeans.) "That sounds very…hard to believe."

The future Wonder Girl grasped her hands with hers… they were soft, for an Amazon, Donna couldn’t help but think… and looked rather frantic. "You have to," she pleaded with Donna. "You have to believe me, because otherwise we’ll lose you and we _can’t._ We need you too much."

Donna allowed the other girl to grip her hands for a moment before pulling free and brushing the blond hair away from her tear-streaked face. "I’m _Wonder Girl,_ " she scolded lightly. "If I have to give my life in battle, that’s an Amazon-worthy sacrifice, and one I will be proud to make." Not that it didn’t terrify her, because the idea did. She wondered who else, besides these future Titans that were way too uptight, had been left behind when she’d died. If there’d been a husband, any children…

Cassie lowered her head. "I know, but -"

"And I would hope my friends and teammates would respect that. Especially the one carrying my legacy," Donna said firmly, wondering where _Diana_ was in the future that she hadn’t made that clear to the new Wonder Girl.

The girl recoiled away, and Donna both saw and felt Super _boy_ (almost as odd as Superman Robot, really) tense and start to head over to them. Superboy stopped though, the minute that Cassie reached up and wrapped her arms around Donna’s neck. "I’m sorry," the girl whispered, while Donna was still figuring out that Cassie was only soft in the _right_ spots, while firm muscles defined the rest of the fellow Wonder Girl’s body. "I’ve done a lousy job carrying your legacy."

"Bullshit," Superboy contributed, which earned him a stern glare from Donna. She was proud to see that her look did a far better job discouraging his foolish _boy behavior_ than either Wally or Garth’s efforts to hold back the Super Teen.

Really, she loved Wally _and_ Garth, but surely they didn’t think they could hold back a Mini-Superman, did they?

They probably did. Silly, arrogant boys.

"I’m sure that isn’t true," Donna said to the blond woman in her arms, smiling as Cassie returned her hug all the harder. "You seem very brave, just as any Wonder Girl should be."

Cassie pulled away from the hug and sniffled. "Thank you," she said softly. "You don’t know…how much that means to me."

"And you don’t know how much it means to be able to talk to another _girl_!" Donna sighed. "I love my boys, but as you can see -" Donna jerked her head over towards Wally and Garth, both of whom were still putting up the pretense of being able to do anything about mini-Superman. "-They sometimes aren’t very smart."

"Hey!" Wally protested, quickly followed in unison by Mini-Superman and Garth.

Cassie laughed, which made her look so much more attractive than all those tears threatening to spill over. Very, _very_ attractive, actually. "Don’t worry," Cassie assured, "Sooner or later, you’ll have plenty of fellow female Titans to hang around with."

Donna pulled them both to her feet. "I see _no need_ to postpone bonding with my sisters," she argued. "Come, let’s get you cleaned up."

The future Wonder Girl did not need any further encouragement at _all._ Which, frankly, in Donna’s eyes, made her all the more the more worthy to carry on her legacy some day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greedy as he was, Tim stopped long enough to acknowledge that the anxious green eyes that watched him remove his clothing were nothing at all like the steady ones that had taken such delight in removing every stitch of his Robin uniform.

Tim paused, wrapping his utility belt around his hand twice instead of letting it fall to the floor. "Is something wrong?"

Roy blushed, fingers stumbling over the straps of his boots as he sat on the bed. "No," he said quickly, dropping the second of his boots with a general lack of precision that the archer had never been known for.

But then, this wasn’t the archer Tim had known, and he suddenly felt guilty for not remembering that until they were in the middle of getting naked.

"If you don’t want to do this," Tim started, "It’s okay."

At Tim’s words, Roy stood up quickly, stumbling over his boots. Once he regained his balance, he shook his head repeatedly. "I want to," he argued.

Tim took in the body language with the same meticulousness that both Bruce and Dick had tried to teach him, and decided that Roy wasn’t lying. Still, it was apparent that he was nervous. Almost as nervous as Tim had been the first time … "You’re a virgin, aren’t you?"

"No!" Roy’s protest was a little too quick to be sincere.

A few alarm bells rang in the back of Tim’s head, all loudly protesting what he was going to do.

Still, it was _almost_ fair.

"You are," Tim insisted, holding up a hand at Roy’s protest. "But if it makes you feel any better, you were there when I lost my virginity, too."

"Oh." The green eyes that followed Tim as he laid the utility belt on a chair and removed his cape looked more certain at Tim’s words. "This is… kind of …fucked up, then," Roy admitted.

Going back in time to take the virginity of the second man to ever have sex with him was a bit odd, Tim had to agree. But he’d lost Roy when he’d lost Dick, and … that didn’t seem fair. Especially when going back in time had only given him _one_ of them back.

But one was much better than none.

"I’m okay with fucked up," Tim answered. "And you once told me it was part of the job description. Do you still feel that way, or no?"

Roy answered him by unzipping his pants. By the time they fell to the floor, Tim had begun removing his armor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With Raven off meditating for the big incantation that would send them home, Kon turned to survey the other three remaining people in the main room of Titans’ headquarters. Mia was off limits and he’d rather fuck one of his biological sperm donors than Wally, so really, that only left Aqualad.

Kon had always pretty much thought Aqualad was lame, actually. Mostly because by his time, the founding Titan was nothing more than a pussy-whipped old geezer with really bad hair.

But this version wasn’t bad to look at. And damn it, there was no way everyone on his team was going to get some when they went back in time _except_ him. Well, and Mia, but she didn’t count. She didn’t have a sex-magnet status like his to protect.

"So…you’re at least bi, right?" he said to Aqualad, who blushed as easily as Clark did, which … could be interesting during sex. The blushing, not the resemblance to Clark. "Because Gar likes to tell some stories, but Gar -"

"Who’s Gar?" Wally interrupted.

But since it was Wally, Kon ignored him. "Gar sometimes isn’t truthful. But if you _are_ at least half gay? We can totally move on to having sex. Because, hey, I enjoy a nice pair of tits as much as anyone else, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the male form, too."

He heard Mia sighing at him, but really, it wasn’t _his_ fault that Mia hated sex so much. "And it’s a nice form," Kon added.

"I…w-why?" Garth stuttered.

That too could be interesting during the sex. Kon really hoped Atlanteans didn’t have a thing against anal. Not that he had any reason to suspect that they did, especially in light of Gar’s stories, but one never could tell. Not everyone liked the anal sex as much as Kon did. Okay, admittedly? _Most_ people didn’t like anal as much as Kon did. But Kon mostly thought that everyone should.

Kon shrugged. "Why should everyone else get laid and not us?" he answered flippantly, tossing one of the casual smiles that had made all his fans weak in the knees. At least it had back when he’d still _had_ fans. Stupid Smallville.

"W-well, that’s a good point," Garth agreed. Blushing again, he added, "I can show you to the bedroom, if you want."

Kon gave his best, least Superman-like leer, as he leaned forward and said, "Did I tell you about my TTK? It does the _best_ tricks. Even underwater."

To Kon’s surprise, Garth grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Show me," the normally reticent Titan commanded.

Kon was more than happy to oblige.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure this is okay?" Tim asked as he wrapped the leather version of the restraints he carried around Roy’s wrists.

"I…yeah," Roy responded, gasping at the unexpected pleasure of an act Tim already knew he’d enjoy. "I didn’t think I’d like being the one tied," he mused.

With the red hair tousled and the cheeks flushed, the vision on his bed was a painful reminder of how empty things had been since Donna’s death. Tim decided to ignore the pang tugging in the back of his mind. "I assure you, you’ll come to enjoy being both a _top,_ " and here he stopped to kiss Roy’s earlobe before moving to the base of his freckled neck. " _And_ a bottom." A trail of nibbles were placed along the collar bone, and Tim took great delight in knowing that he was the first one to make Roy gasp like that.

It was his way of repaying the favor.

"Tha-oh!- not fair," Roy protested, half-moaning, half-laughing as Tim’s tongue swirled around each bite mark he’d made.

"Why not?" Tim demanded, refusing to move his mouth from Roy’s chest, even as his hands moved elsewhere, one caressing _the spot_ on Roy’s left bicep that Tim knew would drive Roy crazy while the other slid lower, caressing Roy’s erection.

Roy shivered and jerked at the touches, bucking into Tim’s mouth and pulling against the restraints.

Two favors repaid, Tim counted. Of course, by his calculations, he still had 225 favors left to go.

"It’s not fair tha--at you know everything to drive me wild, but I ca--can’t do the same for you," Roy answered, between sharp intakes of breath that grew louder as Tim followed the trail of freckles down Roy’s chest.

He stopped once he arrived at Roy’s groin. Tim hovered above the other Titan’s cock, allowing his breath to gently tease the head that was reaching up so pitifully and begging for Tim’s attention. "I promise you’ll have the opportunity to do the same for me someday," Tim commented nonchalantly.

Roy was in the middle of forming a response when Tim’s mouth interrupted him by sliding his lips over the head of Roy‘s cock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia stifled a sigh as Wally scooted closer to her on the couch in the practically abandoned living room.

"So, everyone else is gone, except that Raven chick who keeps looking at me funny, and that just leaves you and me -"

"No," Mia answered, picking up the remote and turning on the television.

"But-"

" _No_ ," Mia repeated.

"Aw, why not? We wouldn’t even have to go all the way. We could stop at third base," Wally bargained. Upon seeing her expression, he wavered slightly. "Or second?"

"Look." Mia scowled at the remote that didn’t seem to have a mute button, forcing her to have to hit the volume button repeatedly. "Let me make something clear to you. None of us like you. You’re a complete asshole in our time period. And the worst mentor ever."

Wally stopped looking like he was trying to cop a feel and instead just looked hurt. "I can’t be that bad. The Flash would -"

"Be ashamed of you? Probably." Mia sighed, wishing all deaths were as preventable as Donna’s. But unlike Donna, who had died stupidly, The Flash before Wally actually died a hero’s death. Mia knew that from having heard Ollie state it repeatedly. "As for how bad of a mentor you are? In a year or so, Ollie is going to do something really stupid. And for the record? _You_ are the only person that is going to be able to break his Worst Mentor of the Year award streak."

Mia frowned at the ridiculous hair-dos on the screen, and wished she could warn Roy or Ollie or _both_ about the impending stupidity. She would have too, had it not been for the half a dozen times Roy had remarked in her presence that beating smack had made him the man he was today (or tomorrow, or whatever. Mia hated time travel. A lot.) _And_ if Roy didn’t blame his addictions for the reason he joined the CBI, which in turn had lead to meeting Cheshire.

Mia knew she could spare everyone a lot of heartache if she warned Ollie of times to come and suggested that hey, maybe leaving his teenage ward alone was a bad idea, but there was no way she was going to go home to a universe without Lian and be _responsible_ for undoing her existence.

But undoing Wally’s future stupidity wouldn’t affect Lian at all. So, really, Mia didn’t feel obligated to hold back telling him how much of an ass he was going to go on to be.

"But all I ever wanted is to make the Flash proud of me," Wally said softly enough that Mia almost felt sorry for him. "I can’t believe that I’m going to do such a lousy job at that."

"Yeah, well, let me put it this way. Superboy once tried in earnest to have sex with our couch, and even he wouldn’t touch you."

It was a little cruel, Mia supposed, but Wally deserved it, and it enabled her to watch _The Facts of Life_ in peace and quiet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim waited to remove his mouth until Roy had stopped bucking, the last drop was swallowed down, and all that remained of the blowjob was a limp penis, the aftertaste of come in Tim’s mouth, and a slightly shaking Roy.

A third favor repaid, Tim supposed.

While he waited for Roy to regain his coherence, Tim stirred and began gathering the necessary supplies for the next act he wanted to perform to repay a fourth favor.

He settled down on the bed beside Roy and brushed aside the hair that had fallen forward into his eyes. The last time he’d seen Roy, the red hair both Tim and Dick had used as a leash more than once had been too short to come anywhere near his eyes.

"That was a lot better than a hand job," Roy finally remarked, giving a cocky grin up at Tim. It was less sure than the Harper grins of the future had been, or would be, but his own first blowjob had been recently enough that Tim understood the reaction.

"Yeah," Tim conceded. "Mouths tend to be warmer. Wetter."

"I guess it’s your turn," Roy offered. "I think..um. I think maybe I should be untied for that."

Tim smiled at the memory that proved that statement false. "Not necessarily," he answered. "And you can reciprocate if you want, but there are other choices too."

"Oh?" Roy regarded him curiously, and Tim answered him by holding up the lube and condom. " _Oh._ " Because Roy Harper might have been a virgin, but naïve he was not.

"We don’t have to, if you don’t want to," Tim assured.

"Do I like it, in the future?"

"Well…yes." Rather a lot, actually, but Tim left that part out.

"Okay. Then we’ll try it."

"Are you sure?"

"You’re _Robin_ , right? I trust you to know what you’re doing."

Tim smiled and then, with Robin efficiency, moved back between Roy’s legs and began cleansing him thoroughly with premoistened wipes before he moved on to the lubrication.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bart blinked rapidly as he watched Dick slowly crawl back up in bed beside him, pausing to push the skirt of Bart’s costume down. Raising up on his elbow, Dick grinned down at him before announcing triumphantly, "I was _right._ "

"I still don’t know what gave me away." Not that Bart was overly concerned with Dick’s reaction, because one tended not to be concerned with a potentially negative reaction of someone they’d just shared bodily fluids with, and Bart’s wants - the ones that he hadn’t realized he wanted until Dick had acquainted him with them - were perfectly normal in _his_ century, but Bart’s friends weren’t necessarily that … open.

He wasn’t so sure he wanted them to know he enjoyed wearing a skirt.

"You were paying way too close attention to Donna’s critique of Cassie’s clothes. Also, you sounded way to enthused at the idea of a skirt," Dick stated, yawning and running a hand down the front of silky red sash that tied in a bow at Bart’s waist. "And…okay, mostly, it was wishful thinking."

"Your kind of kink, too?" That was kind of surprising. Bart - and the rest of the superhero pool, for that matter - had pretty much bet that Nightwing’s kink would be more along the lines of bondage. Maybe a little spanking here and there. Cross-dressing wasn’t really as high on the list of possibilities.

Dick shrugged. "I don’t know. Maybe. But I’ve been wanting to try it with someone since we busted those creeps harassing a couple of cross-dressers in Gotham last week. That’s why the outfit was in my closet. And you do look _nice_ in a skirt." He grinned and moved his hand to massage Bart's erection through the silk of the skirt. "Besides, I’ve always wondered about the human vibrator thing, but Wally’s the _straightest_ boy alive."

Bart grinned and decided that they had plenty of time to continue exploring the human vibrator idea one more time before it would be time to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Green eyes flashed gold and freckled hands yanked on the leather bonds holding him in place as Tim’s hips pushed deeper into Roy and his own calloused hand scratched down the side of both of Roy’s strained biceps. Tim came with the taste of dried come mingling with a strangled cry caught in the back of his throat.

Removing himself, he dropped the condom next to the tissues and wipes in the wastebasket beside Roy’s bed before he began removing the restraints on Roy’s hands.

Then he began getting dressed.

He was conscious of Roy rubbing his wrists before the redhead sat up and began doing the same.

"So…you think this is going to make it really awkward the next time I see you?" Roy finally asked, as Tim was snapping his utility belt back into place.

"I hope not. I had a pretty good time that first time. I hope I haven’t done anything to mess that up," Tim answered, privately hoping that the only thing they’d messed up was Donna’s death.

"Yeah. I mean, based on what we just did, I must have taught you some pretty nice tricks," Roy responded cheerfully.

Tim chuckled as he snapped his cape into place. "They didn’t _all_ come from you," he retorted.

Roy shrugged his quiver into place. "Please. The blowjob was obviously taught by moi. And the thing with the teeth? Harper charm at its best. Clearly."

"Roy…" Tim shook his head. God, he’d _missed_ this. Almost as much as he’d missed the man fucking his one of his best friends two doors away. "You really are incorrigible."

"Yeah, well, you wanted me anyway," Roy responded, and Tim heard a bit of the defensiveness that told him Ollie was probably already starting to take road trips. If there wasn’t a six year old girl needing to be conceived out of Roy’s screw-ups…

But there was. So all Tim could say in response was, "Yeah, I did. And for future reference? I never stopped wanting you, even when Dick ditches us both."

It was…too much, maybe. More than he should have said, so he ducked out of the door before Roy could give him an answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, the original Titans and Tim’s Titans gathered together around the kitchen table once again, this time to say their goodbyes.

There were a lot of awkward handshakes, except between the Wonder Girls who seemed to enjoy hugging even more than they had before.

Kon took a sniff of his companions and then turned to grin at Tim. "So, basically," he whispered to Tim as Raven began her incantation that would take them home, "With the exception of Wally, all of the original Titans got their cherries popped by us."

Tim blushed and was thankfully saved from answering by both Bart and Mia.

"Well, not Robin. The first one. He was definitely not a virgin," Bart chimed, sounding entirely too happy about that fact. If Tim hadn’t always done his best to keep the activities of himself, Nightwing, and Arsenal under wraps, he would have been hurt at Bart’s enthusiasm.

But the Bat tendency towards discretion wasn’t Bart’s fault.

"I don’t think Nightwing ever was a virgin," Mia responded to Bart.

"And I don’t think boys have… _cherries_ to pop," Cassie added.

Gazing by the slightly horrified look on Garth’s face, the bemused glance Donna threw Dick, Roy’s chuckle, Wally’s scowl, and Dick’s grin, Tim didn’t need to ask if the original Titans had overheard his team.

He ignored those looks, as well as the continuing argument between Cassie and Kon about virginal fruit as his team stepped into the portal and headed towards home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the group had left, Speedy - their Speedy, not some bizarre future version - turned his efforts towards popcorn making (after offering Wally a bowl of cherries to make up for the sex he hadn't gotten) and Dick slid up onto the counter to watch, and hopefully to steal some when his teammate was done. The other Titans dispersed, Donna and Garth headed towards the showers, while Wally, still scowling, went for a "run."

"So…you didn’t spend a lot of time with your future counterpart," he remarked slowly, wondering idly how Speedy would look in a red corset.

"Neither did you," Roy answered, bending over and shifting irritably through the drawer as he looked for the salt.

"It’s in the shelf above the stove," Dick said helpfully. "And yeah… the idea of second, replacement Robin…I didn’t want to think about what that meant."

"Ditto here, for Speedy. But the short version? I think we kind of grow up to be assholes."

Dick frowned, and wondered why Roy kept walking like that. If the other Robin hadn’t been careful enough… "What do you mean?"

Roy shrugged as he opened the refrigerator and obtained the butter. "We do a lot of leaving, I guess."

"That doesn’t sound like us," Dick insisted, because he didn’t want it to sound like them. Maybe he should have spent more time with the other Robin, instead of being so quick to get away from a future that promised a lack of Batman.

"People change," Roy answered shortly.

"But…" Dick trailed off as he tried to imagine a world without Roy, without the Titans, or without Bruce. It wasn’t a world he wanted _at all_. "But I don’t want to lose you guys."

Roy was quiet for the entire time that he emptied the popcorn into the bowl. Then he looked up at Dick and smiled. "We’re not going anywhere, Robbie, so stop getting your green panties into a twist, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Roy agreed as he dumped the butter and salt in on top of the popcorn, and Dick sighed. Roy always dumped the butter in too fast and it always made the top half of the popcorn shrivel up.

It was as Roy took off his gloves to give the bowl a good shake that Dick saw the red marks on his wrists. "What did he do to you?" Dick demanded, more full of fury than he’d ever expected to be at someone who would wear the Robin costume.

"It’s nothing, Dick."

"It _is_ something. He hurt you."

"No. He showed me something I enjoyed. There’s a difference. And apparently, you’re going to enjoy it in the future, too, so stop with the sanctimony already, okay?"

"Hey, I wasn’t trying to -"

"Never mind. Let’s just go watch TV in peace before some creep shows up and ruins that, okay?"

Dick stole the bowl from his impatient friend. "We could," he agreed. "Or…you could show me what exactly it is that I’m supposed to enjoy so much in the future."

And maybe, if he was lucky, he could get Roy into that skirt, too.

Roy looked at him for a minute, head tilted to the side, as if trying to figure out if that was a good idea. Dick suddenly felt very foolish - his friend hadn’t given him that many clues that he was even interested.

Honestly, maybe it was expected too much, after having just had a very nice time with the Titans from the future, to ask Roy to want him too. Maybe Dick should have been grateful for the already really nice sex he’d had with the future Kid Flash and not wonder so much what Roy had been up to with the future Robin.

But Dick was greedy.

It was the greed in his heart that urged him to follow when Roy took his hand and tugged him towards the bedrooms.

Dick happily followed.


End file.
